


Just a Touch

by Starshaker



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Force Sensitivity, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gardens & Gardening, Gift Giving, Jedi Finn, Jedi Rey, Jedi Training, Plants, Pre-Relationship, Resistance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: Finn and Rey enjoy a fluffly intel mission.For supergirrl. Not sure how closely it resembles your prompt but I hope you like it.I've previously written about Force sensitive rocks and now please find below a fic about force sensitive plants (it makes sense I promise)





	Just a Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supergirrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirrl/gifts).



“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Finn said as he stepped inside Rey’s quarters and was faced with a sight more people than he expected, “Hey guys.” Rey Jess and Rose sat and lay sprawled across the bed, a mess of books and magazines spread between them

“Is the surprise for all of us?” Jess asked and smirked as she shot a look at Rey.

“Uh it wasn’t going to be,” Finn said

“What is it?” Rey asked as he pushed herself up from the bed and cross to stand in front of him. Her eyes darted to his hands and pockets expecting a gift hidden out of sight. She frowned at him, “Where is it?” She asked

“It’s on a planet not far from here, well we would need to jump but... If you want to come with me,” Finn said. 

“Now?” She asked.

“Yeah, I just got the General’s clearance to fly out,” Finn said. He'd been near certain Rey would like the expedition, but there had been a quiet but persistent doubt. As Rey’s grin brightened at the prospect of flying out the doubts were silenced.

“Damn it, I’m on patrols this afternoon,” Jess huffed, 

“I’m on duty too,” Rose said

“You need to work on your surprises,” Jess said and pointed at him across the room. 

“I wasn’t planning on surprising you!” Finn protested. “If you want to go?” Finn asked Rey and nodded towards the door.

“Yes, come on,” She grabbed her bag from the chair with one hand, Finn’s arm with her other and pulled them both from the room.

“Is it wise to leave them in there?” Finn asked as the pneumatic doors hissed shut behind them. 

“Why?” Rey asked. 

“Poe is always going on about how Jess steals his stuff,” Finn said and shrugged. 

“You stole his jacket,” Rey said 

“I did not!”

“I’ve got everything important.” She shot him a glance as they waited for the door to the hanger to open, “What’re the co-ordinates?”

“Oh uh. Arboria System,” He said and pulled a scrap of paper from his pocket. Rey snatched it out of his fingers and smiled back at him.

“I've not been there before," 

 

Rey’s expression lit up as it did when they headed down towards any new green planet. She followed the signal from the planet to guide them down and when the ship finally settled on the planet’s surface it was only seconds before her feet were on solid ground.

“Where’s your contact?” She asked as Finn ducked out of the ship. Her eyes darted around the treeline. Small movements in the undergrowth gave them glimpses of animals; creatures who were as interested in them as Rey was in return.

“I kind of hoped they’d meet us here,” Finn said and shrugged a rucksack over one shoulder. 

“Are we going to just wait for them?” She asked. Finn glanced around. A few paths led away into the undergrowth, but only one seemed interesting enough to follow. If they didn’t meet anyone they could always turn tail and return to the ship until the General’s contact came to them.

“Let’s go this way,” He nodded towards the path to his right. “I’ve got a good feeling,”

“Have you been listening to the force?” Rey asked and was met with a groan.

“You make it look easy,” Finn said and was soon levelled with a looked from Rey, “Well not easy but, like it’s just there. No, I **know** it’s there, it’s just not speaking basic,”

“I don’t think the Force has a first language,” Rey said. Her arm brushed against his as they walked.

“It’s had enough time to learn one,” Finn grumbled.

“I don’t think the Force works like that,” Rey said, “Have you tried centering yourself?”

“The whole inner peace thing?” Finn asked and gave Rey a pointed look, “When I see it work in practice…”

“You don’t like Luke very much, do you?” Rey said.

“He’s not what I expected from a myth,” Finn said. He pushed an errant branch out of their way and held it as Rey followed him, “He talks like there’s something obvious we’re missing, and then looks sad that he’s had to repeat himself,” 

“He likes you,” Rey said. She grinned and bumped his side with her elbow.

“No, he likes you and I’m the one you beat at hand to hand,” Finn said, “I don’t need him to like me. We need him to train you so you can take down Kylo Ren and Snoke and beat the First Order,”

“I can’t do it on my own,” Rey said.

“The person we’re meeting, they might have something to help us,” Finn said

“Something to help you connect with the force,” She asked and prodded him in the side.

“Not sure what it is, but I don’t think it’s for me,” Finn said, "The General told me where to go and what the terrain was like..."

“Did your General mention what I wanted in return for helping you?” They both looked up to see someone descending from a nearby tree using one of the vines. Finn tensed but Rey stepped out from beside him, looked straight past the man and up to the treetops they’d come from.

“What’s up there?” She asked as the man touched down beside her. He was human from what Finn could tell, not that much older than Poe, with tan skin only a little darker. His glasses were close enough to his eyes that they might as well have been tied at the back of his skull, lithe enough to descend from a hundred foot up on little more than a thin plant rope, thought Finn couldn’t imagine how it could have supported his weight. 

“I’m propagating some rare specimens that one grow in the new shoots of certain other trees. This beauty has a crown at the right height, light levels and pressure for potential success,” They pat a hand against the trunk of the tree that stretched up out of sight in the surrounding branches.

“You grow plants?” Rey asked.

“Yes, usually the ones that others struggle to. The rare and nearly extinct,” He said, “ I’m Fink, and it’s very nice to meet you,”

“I know we have business to discuss,” Finn started and both turned to look at him, “But would you be willing to show Rey and I around your greenhouses?”

“Green houses?” Rey said and frowned.

“It’s not exactly as it sounds,” Finn assured her, “General Leia has told me the work that’s been done here,"

 

“Rare plants from all over the galaxy have very different growing conditions. I have buildings within buildings where I can regulate the conditions to promote growth flower and seed. With the eventual hope of preserving the species more in danger,” Fink said, “To think of losing a plant with the potential to heal a disease, or that could be adapted to bring food to those who live on desert planets in a sustainable way, without destroying the plant and animal life already inhabiting the planet...”

“Do you have anyone here helping you?” Finn said as the shimmer of transparisteel caught his eye through the trees a. As the clearing opened up in front of them the building seemed to stretch right up to where tree branches stretched over and covered the very top from view.

“People, no. I have some droids to assist with watering the collection, they are especially good as assessing each plant’s needs,” Fink said.

“So you look after them all by yourself?” Rey asked.

“Well, I didn’t say that,” They pushed open the door to a transparisteel building a hundred metres high and no end in sight. As they stepped inside a wave of activity greeted them. The call of birds, the buzz of insects, tiny lizards shot across the path in front of them. Up above narrow gangways and rope bridges criss crossed the room nearly to the ceiling. Birds flit from rope to rope as they sang. Vines hung down with flowers in a hundred different colours. Finn’s eyes watered a little from the strong scents from some of the puff ball like flowers nearest the door. 

“Do try not to break any stems or flowerheads. There are plants in here that only flower once in a generation,” Fink warned them. Finn glanced up at him withdrew his hand from a flowerhead he’d angled towards Rey to show her.

Rey was in awe. Her eyes followed the path of a butterfly as it followed Fink down the greenhouse path. He leant in beside her as the butterfly disappeared

“Do you like the surprise,” He asked quietly as their host had already started off down the path. She stepped back closer to him a looked up.

“Jess was wrong, your surprises are great,” She said and her smile felt like it were just for him

 

“Dear me are you two coming? I know I tend to forget the effect some of these plants have on people but you really mustn’t let yourselves get distracted so,” Fink called back to them.

“We’re coming,” Rey called back. She slipped her hand into Finn’s and followed their host down the path.

“You’d think we were in the middle of a war or something,” Finn said under his breath. He could feel Rey’s desperate want to stop and look at more but Fink kept a quick pace and all too soon the massive greenhouses were behind them as they entered a long narrow room that looked to be part office, single or small groups of plants sat on different desks, tablets beside them and scribbled notes shoved in between pages of books that looked centuries old.

“Now then, what I need you two for is this way,” Fink said and ushered Finn and Rey further inside. “This flower is called the Alderaan Royale, a member of the Hebis family to be precise. So called because it was presented to the Alderaan royal family on special occasions. Since Alderaan’s demise it has not flowered, no matter the conditions I attempt to recreate for it, however there is one thing I have yet to try,”

Fink pushed the plant into Rey’s hand who glanced between the thin leafed plant and their host as if he had had just handed her a bag of trash.

“Well go on then,” He said

“Go on, what?” Rey asked frowning as the plant in her hands.

“The grower and handler of these plants was a known force user, you must be able to do something,” Fink insisted.

“You want her to use the Force... on the plant?” Finn asked " To do what? Make it flower," 

“Yes,” Fink said plainly.

“And this is what you want from us?” Finn asked again. 

“Yes. If you can make that plant flower then I will return the favour and give you access to all of my research on whatever it is you desire, from healing to destruction, though of course I’d appreciate it if you only took the research on healing,” Fink said. 

“And if we can’t get it to flower?” Rey asked.

“Then you must be doing something wrong,” Fink snapped and reached out to stroke his thumb over the leaves of the plant. 

“Us? It’s your plant,” Rey said.

“If you need privacy to exhibit your Jedi ways, I understand. Excuse me,” He turned on the spot, gathered up a stack of notebooks. And began walking towards the nearest door.

“No wait. This can’t be right," Finn called out but was ignored, as were Reys objections.The door shut behind Fink and they turned back to each other

“Does that plant feel force sensitive to you?” Finn asked her and she chewed her bottom lip.

“I don’t think so,” She said and prodded the base of the plant with one finger, “But I’ve never met a force sensitive plant before,”

“Maybe we need to introduce ourselves,” Finn suggested.

“It’s a plant.” Rey deadpanned. Finn stared back for a moment and then both of them burst into laughter.

“Maybe he’s wrong,” Finn said once both of them had caught their breath, “Maybe if we can find a mistake in his research there’ll be a different answer to why it won’t bloom,”

“And if we can’t figure it out, we commune with the plant,” Rey said skeptically. She huffed.

Finn leafed through the scientist’s pages of research.

“If all else fails do you think the General would like some of these pictures from Alderaan? Some of these might be Organa ancestors,” Finn said, “The Organa line weren’t force sensitive, and they were always given the flower when it was already in bloom.” He read out from the notes scrawled across the page.

“And it was always presented by the Jedi escort of this guy,” Rey pointed to the most flamboyantly dressed man in the picture, “But that doesn’t mean he made it flower. Anyone who he paid enough might be the person to get it to flower,”

“Does he look familiar to you?” Finn asked as he held the data pad closer. Rey leaned in over his shoulder and angled the data pad towards herself.

“No,” She said, “What’s it say about him?” She asked and Finn handed her the datapad.

“Lord uh something, fourth in line to the crown of, can’t read the rest,” She said “They have really bad handwriting,” 

“Lord Amallite,” 

“That does not say Amallite,” Rey said and move the datapad to read it from different angles, 

“I know him, from somewhere,” Finn said. He had the image in his head of a mad older than the picture but definitely the same person. There was no-one in the resistance he might have been mistaking him, for but there was a certainty in his gut about knowing the man in the photograph. 

“This is too early for the First Order,” Rey said as she squinted at the page

“I don’t know where I know him from. I just..”

“I don’t think the notes are quite coherent,” Rey said, " It doesn't look like it's describing the plant, or the ceremony," She turn the page on it’s side to read more, "This could be a shopping list," .

“Maybe they’re in some plant language we don’t understand,” Finn said. 

“Want to try talking to it?” Rey asked and pushed the plant towards him..

“Hello Plant,” Finn glanced up at Rey who was hiding a smirk as she averted her eyes back to the datapad. 

“I’m talking to a plant,” He said with a sigh, “So last time any of your species flowered was over fifty years ago, possibly because some Jedi did something… or not,” Finn huffed and reached out to flick it. The plant’s leaves shivered at the contact and Finn imagined it did not like the action. For some strange reason he almost apologised for it.

“What did you do?” Rey snapped

“What?” Finn said defensively, “

“It didn’t like it,”

“I can’t hold it’s hand and kiss it,” He said and Rey’s expression too only seconds to become a thinly veiled grin. “You want me to kiss it?” Finn asked and met Rey’s eye. The way she looked at him felt like a dare. “Fine. Fine,” 

He turned and eyed the plant. Innocuous in its plain pot and even leaves sprouting in a round half a foot high. 

“Okay plant,” Finn said, “You want nice?” 

“You can’t start off like that,” Rey said, “Here,” She took his hand in hers and reached out so that they both gently stroked the edge of the leaf and then further down the stem. “I don’t know much about what qualifies as pretty, but the pictures of the flowers look, nice,”

“Are you saying that because of the pictures being pretty or because you think the plant can hear you?” Finn asked in a hushed whisper.

“If I was saying about the plant would you be getting jealous?” Rey asked lightly.

“No,”

“The plant thinks you’re lying,” She said, He could feel the Force coming from her, through him and towards the plant under their hands, “Jess and Rose think you’re lying about it too,” 

“Lying about what? I’m not jealous of a plant,” Finn said.

“You’d like to hear me call you pretty,” Rey said . She looked up over her shoulder at him and a small smile grew, as did the Force pushing through both of their veins. 

“I’m not jealous of a plant, “Finn said,” “I can like you whether or not you-,”

Rey turned in to him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“I like you too,”

“Yeah?” Finn said thought he could do little more than feel his own smile grow as Reys did; it felt like it stretched from ear to ear.

“Yeah, but I don’t know how to-,” Rey started to turn away from him but their fingers were still intertwined, “The plant!” She gasped and as Finn looked down. The plant, in less than a blink of an eye had formed and opened the most delicate deep purple bud, yellow stamens reached up towards them. 

“We did it!” He said and grinned back at her. “What did we do?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Rey said as she lifted the plant up again and set it down out of reach.

“Let’s hope he hasn’t got a dozen more for us to work force magic on,” Finn said and shot a look around the workstation for anything that looked similar to the plant in front of them.

“If he does, we could try...this. Again,” Rey said. Finn watched her for a few seconds and he wondered if she were holding her breath.

“I’d like that,” He said as he leant in to press a kiss to her shoulder. She laughed and turned in to his side. “Shall we sneak back into the greenhouses before he comes back?”

“If we can get up on those rope bridges we can see everything,” She suggested as excitement seemed to come off her in waves.. 

“I think I saw some birds nesting up there too, in the treetops,” He said, “They were little ones, blue and green tints on their wings,”

“Race you,” She said and had already taken off at speed towards the greenhouse door, Finn not a half dozen steps behind her.


End file.
